LIMP
by hikenrai
Summary: Setelah Leviathan menyerang Dean dan Sam Winchester, mereka segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, namun ketika Dean terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, ia tak bisa berpikir lagi mengapa hembusan angin terasa begitu sensual. [God!Castiel/Dean]


**Written by Kagsrai**

**Based on Season 5 Episode 3**

**Warning!** **Castiel didn't die and he's fit, rate T+, almost mature but nah.**

* * *

Dean terbangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa amat berat, terkahir ia hanya mengingat dibawa ke rumah sakit yang tak lain lagi kandang Leviathan. Yang benar saja, baru saja ia berurusan dengan Castiel, lalu fakta Lucifer menghantui sang adik kecil, dan sekarang kaki kanannya patah ringan?

Ia pun duduk tegak di ranjangnya, mengerang pelan lalu mengedarkan pandangan di kamarnya. Kemungkinan besar Bobby akan datang membantu mereka berdua namun ia harus bergegas sebelum beberapa Leviathan menggorok ceruk lehernya.

Kedua tangan Dean menumpu berat badan tubuhnya, kedua kaki ia gerakkan menuju pinggiran ranjang dan berusaha untuk berdiri, alhasil, si Winchester malah terjatuh dan terlentang seperti seorang wanita. Tak butuh lama, kesakitan di ujung kakinya merambat ke seluruh tubuh membuat si surai kehitaman mengerang sekali lagi.

Tanpa ia sadari, Castiel selama ini memerhatikannya di dalam ruangan, tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Dean yang baru saja bangun. Sebenarnya ia harus pergi ke kota lain untuk menyembuhkan beberapa penyandang cacat namun dirinya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan _peliharaan kesayangannya. _

Tak lama kemudian mantan malaikat tersebut mengerutkan wajah sembari menatap Dean yang terkulai lemas di lantai, tak berdaya. Bukan karena si Winchester mengerang kesakitan namun pakaian yang ia kenakan sedikit sempit dan bajunya terangkat sedikit sehingga menampilkan kedua jenjang kakinya dengan leluasa.

Pemandangan yang menarik, menurut Castiel. Dean sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan si mantan tentara malaikat di sini, Castiel sedang berada di mode tak terlihat maka ia dengan mudah memantau peliharaannya sepanjang ia suka. Tak lama kemudian Castiel mendekat, hal yang paling menguntungkan dari mode ini adalah ia dapat menyentuh barang atau memindahkannya tanpa terlihat, tapi tidak dengan manusia, dirinya hanya bisa meraba saja tidak bisa mendorong atau kegiatan fisik lainnya.

Castiel membungkuk lalu menyentuh perban yang dipakaikan di kaki kanan peliharaan kesayangan, menatap lekat-lekat dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang. Jika ia menyentuh seseorang, maka seseorang itu hanya merasa disentuh tapi tidak ditekan atau dorongan fisik, dengan kata lain ini seperti meraba sesuatu. Ketika ujung jari Castiel menyentuh perbannya, Dean sedikit terkejut, hanya tersentak kecil lalu berusaha beranjak ke ranjangnya lagi.

Pemuda balutan mantel krem tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat usaha orang di depannya, ia pun dengan berani mulai menyentuh ujung kaki kiri Dean yang tak terbalut apa-apa dan seluruh telapak tangannya mulai meraba betis si Winchester. Di sisi lain, Dean merasa tidak nyaman terhadap betisnya, seperti seseorang sedang menyentuh? Meraba? Dean tidak tahu tapi ia tidak suka. Atau suka. _Sedikit_.

Tangan Castiel pun mulai meraba halus, dari betisnya menuju lututnya dan turun kembali ke betis Dean. Sungguh ini adalah hal paling teraneh yang sang Winchester pernah alami, rasanya seperti seseorang sedang benar-benar menyentuhnya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa dan dirinya mulai ketakutan. Apa baru saja ia mengalami masa masturbasi terhadap hembusan angin? Tidak 'kan? Maka Dean berusaha kembali untuk berdiri walaupun hasilnya tetap sia-sia.

Satu menit berlalu dan Castiel masih mengelus bagian betis, tapi ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya mendambakan betis hewan peliharaannya, melainkan ia mulai menuju bagian lebih ke atas. _Paha_. Melewati lutut dan ia mulai menekan pegangannya agar Dean tahu bahwa untuk ukuran tekanan angin, ini cukup tidak logis. Dean tersentak dengan gejolak perasaan yang ia rasakan pada bagian paha kanan. Rasanya menggelikan, dan sangat aneh tapi ia mulai menyukainya.

_Aneh,_ pikir Dean sekali lagi. Castiel hanya tersenyum puas, tapi tidak terlalu puas karena ia belum mendapati apa yang ia mau. Tangannya mulai mengelus di atas lutut kanan si Winchester, meraba pelan lalu memperpendek jaraknya menuju pangkal paha, tidak butuh berlama-lama Castiel meremas paha kanan si surai kehitaman sehingga Dean tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Dean dan Castiel sama-sama terkejut, bedanya Dean wajahnya merona hebat sedangkan Castiel tambah bersemangat. Kini tangan kanan si mantan malaikat bertambah lihai, meraba, mengelus, meremas kecil mulai dari atas lutut sampai pangkal paha dan ia secara diam-diam menarik pakaian Dean ke atas perlahan-lahan.

Posisi Castiel saat ini berada di tengah-tengah kedua jenjang kaki Dean, kedua tangan dirinya pun leluasa dapat melakukan apa pun. Tak lama kemudian tangan kiri si pemilik mantel krem mulai ikut andil dalam membuat pemuda di depannya mendesah beberapa kali. Napas si Winchester mulai tersengal dan pendek, sesekali ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berbisik beberapa kata yang tak bisa Castiel terjemahkan. Wajah cantiknya pun mulai mengeluarkan sedikit bulir keringat, juga merona seperti orang yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya. Ini merupakan pengalaman menarik bagi Castiel, tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa dapat melihat si pembuka segel 66 pertama dapat mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil.

Saat suara Dean sudah mulai sedikit keras, Castiel tahu bahwa ini sudah terlalu jauh dan dirinya bisa-bisa melakukan pelecehan seksual. Maka ia mundur ke belakang dan bersender di meja depan ranjang Dean, menatap Dean yang putus asa di lantai untuk berdiri. Di sisi si Winchester, ia merasa dirinya mulai mabuk dengan sensasi aneh baru saja dia rasakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa masturbasi di lantai dengan sentuhan angin? Seseorang pasti sedang mengejeknya sekarang, dengan perasaan berat ia berusaha berdiri tapi tetap, usahanya gagal.

Castiel telah menunggu selama 15 detik dan memutuskan untuk menampilkan dirinya dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya sembari menatap Dean lekat-lekat. "Oh, hallo Dean. Pemandangan yang bagus bukan?"

Orang yang dimaksud Castiel terkejut bukan main, sudah berapa lama Castiel di depannya, menatap dirinya seperti ini? Pra-masturbasi di hadapan kawan lamanya atau sekarang melabeli si mantan malaikat itu sebagai God bukanlah hal yang dapat Dean banggakan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar, ku dengar-dengar kau mengalami patah tulang ringan di kaki kanan mu," untuk membuat suasana semakin menjadi-jadi, Castiel secara diam-diam membuat angin di sekitarnya membaluti kedua kaki Dean seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadapnya.

Desahan kecil terlepas, membuat wajah cantik Dean kembali merona hebat. "Oh ayolah Cass! Bantu aku, j-jangan melihat ku seperti itu," namun si pemilik mantel krem semakin menatap intens terhadap pangkal paha Dean dan menyeringai kecil.

Hembusan angin mulai bermunculan membuat sensasi aneh lagi di sekitar pangkal paha Dean, seperti seseorang mulai merabanya lagi, dan Castiel memperburuk semuanya dengan tatapan intens sialan itu. Erangan kecil terlepas dan tak butuh lama Dean bertanya keras-keras, "Cass! Jangan bilang kau yang meraba ku sejak dari tadi!" namun Dean malah mengeluarkan erangan yang lebih keras saat ini.

"Sialan Cass! L-lakukan sesuatu!" kini bukan hanya Dean yang terkejut dengan omongannya sendiri, tapi Castiel juga. Apakah baru saja Dean Winchester memohon terhadapnya?

Senyuman di wajah mantan malaikat tersebut semakin merekah seiring ia berjalan mendekati Dean yang sudah putus asa tangan kanannya pun mulai ikut andil lagi terhadap betis Dean, "kenapa Dean? Ada sesuatu?"

"S-sialan, tolong aku brengsek," keluh Dean sekali lagi, jujur saja, dengan kondisi seperti ini ia mirip seorang wanita perawan yang terkulai lemas.

"Tolong apa Dean? Sebutkan dengan jelas," lalu Castiel memperpendek jaraknya sehingga lutut kakinya hampir menyentuh pangkal paha si Winchester.

Castiel pun merangkak agar bibirnya nendekati daun telinga Dean dan berbisik pelan, "Tolong sebutkan keinginan mu Dean..." lalu ia meniup pelan daun telinga pemuda di hadapannya yang memerah.

Desahan si Winchester kembalu terdengar, napasnya mulai tersengal parah dan wajahnya sudah merona bukan main. Kedua tangan Dean yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menumpu berat badannya menarik kerah mantel Castiel dan memperdekat jarak kedua wajah mereka, dengan napas Dean yang tersengal-sengal sangat sulit sekali Castiel menahan hasratnya untuk mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum milik Dean.

Kedua tangan pemilik iris biru tersebut tidak berhenti, ia masih meremas, meraba, melakukan apa pun untuk menjaga wajah cantik Dean seperti ini. Mereka berdua tetap seperti ini dan keputus-asaan si pemilik Impala 67 memaksa Castiel untuk menciumnya, tapi Castiel tidak akan membiarkan hewan peliharaannya berbuat semaunya. Maka ia hanya mempererat jarak mereka, sampai Dean berkata, "S-sial Cass, a-aku mau—"

Castiel pun dengan cepat memotong ucapannya, "Mau apa Dean?" lebih memperpendek jarak mereka sehingga lututnya mengenai tempat antar pangkal paha sehingga membuat Dean tambah mendesah hebat.

"Aku mau—"

"—Dean? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Bobby terdengar jelas di telinga Dean dan sosok Castiel di depannya menghilang begitu saja. Dirinya merasa sesak di bawah dan wajahnya sangat tidak mendukung. Bulir bulir keringat berjatuhan, rona merah di wajahnya masih terbekas, napasnya yang tersengal pun masih tetap ada. Lalu ucapan-ucapan mantan sahabatnya terdengar jelas di kedua telinga, _"Mau apa Dean?" _lalu saat itu juga ia merebahkan dirinya di lantai, terlalu capai.

"Apa baru saja kau ereksi di lantai?" tanya Bobby dengan wajah sulit dijelaskan.

"Diam Bobby, dan bantu aku berdiri kau Pak Tua sialan."

* * *

_a/n: Limp merupakan salah satu one-shot yang saya tulis di Wattpad, jika kalian ingin membaca one-shot yang lain maka tinggal surfing ke Wattpad dan cari 'Kagsrai', terima kasih!_


End file.
